Mini Avengers
by MushyKing
Summary: "Tony, please tell me that isn't a mini Iron Man suit." "This isn't a mini Iron Man suit." Pepper sighed. "Are you lying?" "Yes, yes I am." Sequel to Love. BlackHawk, Pepperony.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"No!"

Tony's face portrayed mock hurt. "Oh come on Tasha-"

"Don't call me that."

"-You and Clint want to have some private couple time, you need someone to  
look after Alexis and BAM, here I is." Tony continued as if he wasn't  
interrupted. Natasha bit her bottom lip and glanced at her husband. Alexis was  
sitting on Clint's knee giggling as he played with her. She was wearing a light  
purple dress with a matching bow in her short blonde curls. "I don't  
know...where's Steve and Bruce?" "Bruce is in the lab and Steve  
is-"

The elevator doors opened and the Captain walked in and smiled when he saw  
them. "Hey guys, what's up?" "Spidey and Bird brain want to go  
out but have no one to babysit their little Angel." Tony said earning a  
glare from both Assassins.

"There is no way I am leaving Alexis with Tony." Clint said returning  
his gaze to his daughter who was trying to gain his attention by wailing.  
"It's okay Baby, Daddy won't leave you here with him." Clint cooed  
and the girl smiled. She was such a daddy's girl, loving to have her Father's  
attention at all times.

"She is going to be so difficult when she's a teen." Natasha  
muttered. "I can look after Alexis for you." Steve offered. "Are  
you sure?" The Captain nodded. "Yeah I used to babysit the neighbours  
kids for some spare cash." Natasha looked at Clint who seemed happier with  
leaving Alexis with Steve.

"Okay." Clint gave Alexis a kiss before handing her over to Steve;  
she liked Steve so everything should be O.K. "We'll be back by nine. Be  
good for Steve Sweetie." Natasha said kissing her daughter's chubby  
cheeks. "Bye-bye." Alexis yelled when they left.

"Why does nobody trust me?" Tony asked as he watched Steve play with  
the 'baby assassin'. Steve was lying on the floor, his elbow propping his head  
up, Alexis sitting next to his chest. She was mumbling to herself as she made  
her Barbie walk up his arms. "Because you're the most irresponsible person  
in the tower."

"Thanks buddy."

At that moment Bruce walked in. "Hey guys where's Barton?" "He  
and the missus are out, Steve's babysitting Alexis." Bruce sat next to the  
millionaire and grinned when the eleven month old crawled over to his feet and  
yelled. "Bwuce." He picked her up (He now fully trusted himself with  
her) and placed her on his lap. She stood up on his thighs and her tiny hands  
rested on his chest. "Bwuce." she repeated her voice squeaky, a smile  
on her face. "That's right." he cooed, Tony rolling his eyes.

"Don't be jealous Stark." Bruce said smirking. The billionaire  
laughed. "I'm not jealous, she loves me the most." Steve laughed from  
where he lying on the floor. "Shut up old man." Alexis stared at  
Tony, her bright blue eyes unblinking. "Tone." She said pointing at  
him. He smiled and said his name for her to repeat. "To-Tony." she  
said loudly. He smiled and picked her up tickling her and blowing raspberries  
on her stomach making her giggle uncontrollably.

"Don't get her too excited Tony she might be sick." Pepper said  
walking in. "No she won't, Will you Angel?" "Hungwy."  
"Pepper your turn." The red head rolled her eyes and picked up  
Alexis, walking into the kitchen.

Tony and Steve were playing CoD, Bruce watching with popcorn on his lap. They  
had been playing for two hours...Steve was winning. "Tony I'm gonna have  
a bath and relax can you have Alexis?" "Yeah sure, sure."

One hour later Natasha and Clint arrived home. "We're home." Natasha  
announced as they walked into the dark living room. "Where's Alexis?"  
Clint asked. "Right...here..." Tony said turning to his side and  
finding an empty seat. "Shit." He yelled when Clint grabbed him by  
his neck and pulled him up.

"Where the fuck is my daughter?!" He yelled as Natasha grabbed hold  
of Steve and Bruce. "I don't know!" "I knew we shouldn't have  
left her here with you guys! You are in _so_  
much trouble Stark."

"Daddy!"

The team turned to see Pepper behind them, Alexis in her arms wearing a pink  
onesie. She was in Clint's arms in seconds. "Thank god for you  
Pepper." he said as he and Natasha fussed over their daughter. "Tony  
you are never looking after her again. Ever."

The two assassins proceeded out the room but stopped when Alexis spoke.  
"Crap!" she yelled from the top of her young lungs. "Baby who  
taught you that word?" "Uncle Tony said it when he play his  
game."

"TONY!"

**A/N: Why Hello there?! Was this good? Crap? Please tell me in your reviews :D And I hope to see familiar faces...well Pen-names seeing as I have no idea what you people look like...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or subscribed to this fic, you are all amazing :3 This might be hard to read seeing as I wrote it on my pnone** **, Any mistakes are mine!**

Pepper woke up earlier than usual, a weird feeling in her stomach. She untangled herself from Tony's arms and quietly tiptoed into the bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the huge bathtub she tried to think what could be wrong. "Mornin babe, you okay?" Tony asked walking into the bathroom in only his bottoms and his hair dishevelled. "Yeah. God you are so attractive." She said sarcastically as he went and relieved himself before she even responded. "A guys gotta do what a guys gotta do, and in this case it's peeing."

She chuckled and left him to his peeing, still wondering if there was anything wrong with her. She made her way downstairs and found the rest of the team in the kitchen. Alexis was on her mother's lap, eating the food her mum fed her. It was her first birthday a week ago and she had never seen the girl so spoilt. She sat opposite Clint who gave her a tired smile. A plate of pancakes was placed infront of Pepper and the red head thanked Steve. She ate slowly, smiling when Tony sat down next to her and ate some of her food. She tried her hardest to eat but she couldn't and Natasha gave her a knowing look. "Can I talk to you pepper?"

They both walked out to the elevator, Alexis on Natasha's hip as they arrived at Natasha's room. They walked in and Natasha gave Pepper a pregnancy test. "I thought you looked a bit sicky the other day, you can use the bathroom." Natasha played with Alexis, her daughter sitting between her legs. A couple of minutes later a teary Pepper walked out the bathroom. "Tasha I'm pregnant." The Assassin grinned and gestured for the red head to sit beside her. "Congrats Pepper, I'm so happy for you." "Thanks...Oh my gosh what is Tony gonna say?! I mean does he even want a kid? or-" "Pepper, Have you seen him when he's around Alexis? He's always so happy and wanting to be around her." She put a hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be fine." Pepper nodded and wiped away her joyful tears. "Come on, let's go tell the team."

Pepper stood at the top of the table, Natasha and Alexis beside her. "Boys Listen up, especially you Tony. Pepper has something really important to tell you all." "Um I'm ...pregnant." it was silent before everyone said "Congratulations." They looked to Tony who had a smile on his face. "Pregnant?..." His eyes shut closed and he fainted, falling off his chair. All was silent except Alexis' giggles. "Did he just...faint?" Steve asked before the whole table broke into a fit of laughter.

"Jarvis did you record that?"

"Yes Agent Barton."

* * *

Tony woke to a someone poking his face. Opening his eyes he found Alexis smiling at him. "Hello Baby." He said smiling to her before wondering why he was on the floor. He shrugged and stood up, picking Alexis up and resting her on his hip. "uh Guys?" He walked into the living room to see the team watching TV. They turned to face him when he spoke. "Why was I on the floor with Alexis...oh." he remembered. Pepper was pregnant. He was going to be a father...Oh god. His father wasn't a great example of how to be a dad, what if he turned out like him? He looked to his wife, her red hair loose around her shoulders and sea blue eyes sparkling, and he knew everything ould go well...hopefully.

He leant down and brought Pepper into a passionate kiss. "I love you." he whispered so only she could hear. "I love you too." Tony grinned before sitting beside her, the baby assassin on his lap. "When are you going to the Doctors?" he asked playing with Alexis. "_We_ are going to the doctor's tommorow, I've already booked us in." before he could respond, the billionaire was interrupted by Jarvis. "Excuse me sir, but there is a call from Director Fury, shall I put him through?" "Yep."

"Agent Barton you are needed for a mission."

The whole team tensed. "But sir you said that me and Nat have time off to look after Alexis?" Clint said, his face showing anger. "You do, but when there is a mission that requires one of your skill sets, we will call you in." "How long is the mission?" "Around four days, maybe longer. I want you at HQ at 0900 hours tommorow, understood?" Clint jaw clenched as did his fists before he responded. "Yes sir." The call ended and all was quiet except for Alexis who was reaching out for her father, almost like she knew something was wrong.

Clint picked her up and walked out the room. "Damn! Why is Fury being such a dick?" The team shrugged, Natasha stood up but Steve stopped her. "He needs time alone with Alexis before he leaves." She nodded and sat back down. She would have the whole night with him, it's only fair he's with Alexis now.

* * *

Morning came early and Barton found himself at the elevator, duffel bag in hand and saying goodbye to his team mates. His family. Last to say good bye was his daughter. "Bye Bye baby, I'll see you soon." He kissed her forehead and held her close before giving her back to Natasha.

"Bye bye dada."

**REVIEW or no new chapters...Seriously guys, you inspire me to write more chapters!**


	3. IMPORTANT AN

Hey readers,

Just a quick question? Would you prefer for 'Mini Avengers' to be all humorous and shizz Or have an actual plot and serious? Or both?

I'm so so so so sorry about my terrible updating but I've been really down lately and quite uh Emotional...Also, school has decided to distract me with stupid GCSE's and homework etc.

So yeah, PM me and tell me what you think, or if you don't have an account tell me in reviews...just do whatever the fuck you want to tell me :p

Love you all so much, thanks for sticking with me,

-MushyKing 


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back! I just want to thank everybody who reviewed, and huge thank you to Alyxus Taylor for helping me when I was feeling down - Love you!**

**So here is Chaptr 3, enjoy!**

**Oh and I wrote this on my phone so formatting might be terrible :/**

Alexis' cries echoed around Natasha's room. Clint had been gone for two days and Alexis had caught a cold the day after he left. Bruce and Steve helped move her cot into Natasha's room so she could keep an eye on her. Natasha read the time. 6:34am.

The assassin rose from her bed and picked Alexis up, before returning to her own. "Sshh baby, shhh." After a couple of minutes Alexis stopped crying and Natasha stroked her blonde curls. "Daddy?" "Daddy's not here sweetie, he'll be back soon." "Dada!" she whined. Natasha sighed and decided to go the kitchen, Alexis wrapped up in her red blanket.

Bruce walked into the kitchen early and smiled sadly when he saw a stressed Natasha and snivveling Alexis. "Morning." The assassin smiled at him before returning her attention to Alexis. "Is she alright?" he asked while making Coffee. "No, she wants Clint." Natasha tried to hide her yawn but Bruce saw. "Nat go to bed, I'll look after her." "Are you sure?" The doctor nodded and found Alexis in his arms seconds later.

The little girl curled up against him as he sat and watched the news. Her small fingers played with his shirt, her mumbling making him laugh. "Good morning Bruce." Steve said walking in. "And Alexis. Where's Tasha?" "Asleep, she's stressed so I said I'll look after Alex." Steve nodded and sat next to him.

Natasha woke up from her nap and checked the time. It was eleven am. She had a quick shower and dressed into dark jeans and a red vest top.

She made her way out of the elevator and found Steve lying on the sofa watching TV, Alexis was sitting up leaning against Steve's chest. "Mommy!" She stretched her little arms out so her mother could pick her up. "Steve drawed me a picture!" She waved a piece of paper infront of her mum's face.

It was a princess with dark blonde curls and a long purple dress...riding a Unicorn. "Aw that's sweet, thanks Steve." "No problem, have you heard from Clint yet?" Natasha shook her head. "Well..No news is good news, right?"

"Yeah. Me and Alexis are going shopping for clothes, wanna come?" Steve nodded.

"Blue one!"

"Alexis baby, there aren't any blue ones in your size."

Steve let a small smile play on his features as he watched Alexis strop and moan at her mother over a t-shirt. She had her mother's temper.

"BLUEEEE!"Alexis yelled, causing people to stare in their direction. "There are no blue ones!" Natasha sighed. "Hey, what if we buy you an orange one and green one, then when there are more blue ones we can get you one?" Steve said, Alexis nodded and Natasha sighed in relief.

"One shop down...nine more to go."

When they got back Fury was waiting for them. Natasha walked straight past him into the kitchen, Steve following behind.

"Agent Romanoff, we need to talk about Barton's mission."

Natasha sat Alexis down at the table next to Steve and looked for food to make lunch. "What about his mission?" Fury was quiet before talking. "He might be gone longer than we thought."

Natasha slammed her fists onto the kitchen counter. "Where is he?" she growled out. "That is classified." The assassin turned to face the Director.

"I am one of your best agents, I'm his partner, his wife and the mother of his child!" She was in his face, her hand around his neck. "Now tell me again, Where is he?"

"Russia."


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I am SO SORRY! I'm such an asshole :c**

**I'm so sorry about my lack of updating but I guess life has gotten in the way of things. Also, I've kinda been reading...Batman Fanfics :/. ...yeahhhhhh...**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter, you are awesome!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

CRASH!

"Natasha-"

CRASH!

Pepper sighed and rubbed her temples. She had been trying to talk to the assassin for about half an hour, without any luck.

CRASH!

"NATASHA!"

The assassin spun round to face the red head, a look of surprise painted on her features.

"What?"

"There is no point violently washing the dishes to let out your anger, you've broken nearly all the plates! I know you aren't happy about the situation with Clint, but destroying things isn't going to make things better. So can you please just _sit down_?"

Natasha slowly dropped into the stool next to Pepper, her eyebrows raised. "Tasha, I know you're worried about Clint, we all are now we know where he is. But Clint is one of SHIELDS best agent, they wouldn't give him a mission that he couldn't handle." Natasha rolled her eyes. "I don't care about the mission Pepper, I know he can complete it. I'm worried... doesn't matter, you wouldn't understand."

"Then help me understand it."

Natasha chewed her lip before speaking. "I can't tell you everything because most of it is classified and frankly I don't want people to know about my past. As you probably know, Clint was supposed to kill me, but he didn't. He brought me here and gave me a new life. Back in Russia, they weren't happy about Clint taking me." Natasha sighed. "I'm worried because they could try and capture him or kill him. And I can do nothing about it."

Natasha stood and left the room, leaving Pepper alone.

**Sorry it's short guys, I'm just building it up to the main part of the fic :p**

**I'll try and update when I can, You can PM me to remind me that I need to update. Or go on Tumblr and tell me, I'm always on tumblr.**

**King-of-the-mushrooms is my URL.**

**Until next time guys,**

**-Mushy**


End file.
